


Birthday Gift

by Luna_Vadash



Series: Assassin's Creed - Kinktober [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vadash/pseuds/Luna_Vadash
Summary: Ezio trained really hard to make sure Leonardo will have an unforgettable birthday.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: Assassin's Creed - Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 - Oral sex

Leonardo could have expected many things to happen today.

He could expect a new assignment. He could expect to come up with a new idea. He could expect to drink a bottle of fine wine and celebrate his birthday peacefully.

Ezio was away on a mission, so Leonardo didn't expect to wake up all tied to the chair. The well-known Assassin stood in front of him with a slight, cheeky smile.

"Ezio?" Leonardo asked nervously, trying to free his wrists. He could not, as the knots bound him too tight. Upon seeing Leonardo's attempt, the Assassin's grin widened, and moments later he unsheathed his hidden blade.

Ezio walked over to Leonardo and knelt between his legs. Then he slid the very tip of his blade from his neck down to his thighs. He heard Leonardo's sharp breath and caught him blushing. He loved those reactions.

"It's your birthday, and this is my gift to you. Relax," Ezio whispered.

This one movement of the blade left Leonardo's clothes opened, and Ezio rippled all of it off.

Leonardo tensed up. They had sex more than once. Ezio was a good lover, but they never experimented with it. The weirdest thing they've done so far was having Leonardo fuck Ezio on the table. They have yet to use toys or ropes. Although Leonardo wanted to, he didn't want to force Ezio. The Assassin always seemed so innocent and embarrassed whenever they have sex. And now? Ezio looked like a God of Sex, and Leonardo wanted to worship him.

When the artist became naked, Ezio undid his blade, took off his clothes and knelt again between Leonardo's legs. He didn’t dare do this. At least, not yet. But he thought it was the perfect gift. Besides, he spent a lot of time exercising under the watchful eye of Sister Theodora, who had given him a penis-shaped dildo. For exercise, of course.

Ezio took his time, as Leonardo always did.

He first planted a sweet and gentle kiss. Then he planted another, a bit deeper this time. Then another one, this one full of passion and desire that flooded both of them. As Ezio pulled away from his lover's hot lips, he gave him a slight smile. Soon he focused on his neck, showering him with more kisses and bites, pressing tongue again the most sensitive spots. A wet trail of his tongue created a path leading down to Leonardo's cock.

He paid much attention to Leonardo's nipples. He only graced them with a few short licks. Unfortunately, the artist didn't get much pleasure from caressing them, and Ezio didn't want to waste any time. Otherwise, he could doubt his abilities and quit.

He moved his hands to the painter's thighs and finally looked at his cock. He giggled at the sight of Leonardo, all hard and ready.

"Does being tied down excite you?" he teased him.

But before Leonardo could answer, Ezio took a deep breath and leaned forward, taking his cock into his mouth.

He started slow. He took his cock almost all in his mouth to wet it properly, then pulled away, sucking only the tip of his cock. Ezio's hand caressed the base of his dick, making sure that Leonardo enjoyed the sensation. He really tried. He wanted to make Leonardo happy and satisfied.

Ezio, for a few moments, took care of the tip of his dick. It grew hot in his mouth. Only then did he pull away and blow cool air on his cock. It made Leonardo jerk his hips and moan long.

"Ezio!" he shouted accusingly. He probably wanted to say something more, but the Assassin immediately closed his mouth around his dick again, this time taking him deeper.

Leonardo let out another long groan. He grew hot, wet, and tight inside Ezio's mouth. He floated to the high heavens, and this was just the beginning.

Ezio took him deeper, letting out murmurs of satisfaction that made vibrations spread over Leonardo's entire dick.

Leonardo's penis started throbbing in his mouth. He pulled back then and ran his nails over the man's body. He started at his neck and slowly slid his fingers along his body down to his naked calves. Leonardo's back arched beautifully, and a sigh escaped his lips as red lines appeared on his body.

"Red suits you," assured Ezio with a proud smile.

"Ezio." Even though Leonardo was hard, and the pre-ejaculate glistened at the tip of his penis, he looked Ezio dead in the eyes. "Go back to sucking. Or I swear you won't go anywhere after I'm done with you."

Ezio didn't care about the threat. Because what kind of threat could the promise of hard sex be? So, he gave his lover an innocent smile, running his hand over his hard cock again.

"Just because it's your birthday. Next time I won't let you cum so easily," he assured, lowering his head.

He slowly began to suck the man, taking him as deep as he could. He practised it so much during past days. He wanted to make Leonardo proud of him. Although he choked a little, he didn't stop. After a while, he moved his head vigorously and sucked Leo's cock as best as he could. In the meantime, he reached with his free hand to his own entrance and began to stretch himself.

He loved being filled, so he let out a pleased groan that sent another wave of vibration around Leonardo's penis. Who knew that sucking a dick could turn Ezio on so much? Yet he couldn't resist the waves of pleasure in his body every time the hot cock slid across his palate.

The faster Ezio moved his fingers inside himself, the faster and harder he sucked his lover's dick. So, when that familiar pulsation hit his tongue, he took his cock as deep as he could. Ezio wanted to swallow all of Leo's cum but it wasn't something he could train. When sperm filled his mouth, Ezio choked. He moved away from his lover and tried to catch his breath. A few droplets of sperm stained Ezio’s chin when he, at last, smiled at Leonardo.

"Ezio!" Leonardo let out a worried scream, trying to free himself in vain once more.

Fortunately, the Assassin became better and wiped off sperm from his face. His grin showed the pride of a man who managed to do it. He freed the artist from his restrains.

Leonardo immediately took Ezio in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"It was wonderful, thank you, Tesoro," he murmured. His hand found Ezio's cock almost immediately. After all, for such a wonderful gift, he deserved his own orgasm.

Leonardo worked fast along Ezio's shaft, knowing perfectly well what to do to make him come. And as he expected, his hand became covered in the white, creamy substance.

"Happy birthday Leonardo," Ezio mumbled.

"Thank you, Ezio. I couldn't imagine a better present."


End file.
